Petit oiseau
by Realgya
Summary: Après avoir troqué la cage d'argent pour la cage d'or, j'attends qu'enfin on m'apporte une clé, même si ma tête n'en veut pas, car mon coeur et mon âme la réclament.


**Petit oiseau**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**N****ote : **M'est venu par petits bouts qui allaient très bien ensemble d'une certaine manière. J'innove =)

**Personnage principal : **Tamao

* * *

Courir. Courir pour ne plus se souvenir, courir pour tout oublier. Courir jusqu'à ce que les pieds tombent en poussière et que les jambes s'arrêtent d'elles-mêmes. Courir et être sourde au supplice. Etre sourde aux plaintes de son corps et au cœur qui hurle et se déchire. Courir pour que les images se brouillent et s'estompent. Mais elles restent là, vivaces, ineffaçables, et la douleur aussi. La douleur du corps avec les yeux qui s'embuent, le souffle qui se raréfie, les membres endoloris et ce vide dans la poitrine. La douleur du cœur aussi. Lancinante. L'impression qu'on ne sera plus jamais heureuse, que la vie n'a plus de goût, que le monde va s'écrouler.

Courir est douloureux mais s'arrêter l'est plus encore.

…

Et elle arrive au bord de la falaise, et elle a envie de sauter. Elle se sent vide, fatiguée, exténuée. Mais surtout abandonnée. Il l'a oubliée. Il était avec une autre. Elle ne sait rien de l'autre, elle a juste entraperçu sa longue chevelure rougeoyante et cela a suffi pour la briser. Il ne l'aime plus, il aime l'autre. Elle est perdue.

Ses genoux tremblent mais elle se retient de tomber à genoux. Sa gorge lui fait mal à force de retenir ses larmes mais elle se mort violemment les lèvres pour leur interdire de lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un mince sanglot. La barrette qui maintenait son chignon est tombée mais elle ne la ramassera pas. Elle voudrait crier, hurler, chanter son désespoir, mais elle ne le peut pas. Demain elle doit chanter l'amour et la joie devant plusieurs centaines de personne et elle ne le pourra pas. Mais demain est bien loin et ne reste qu'aujourd'hui, avec ses abysses infernales.

Il en enlaçait une autre. Il en embrassait une autre. Il en aimait une autre.

Et elle a beau avoir couru aussi loin que ses jambes pouvaient la porter, cela n'était pas suffisant pour fuir cette vision destructrice.

…

- Tamao.

Sa raison ne tient plus qu'à un fil, son corps au-dessus du vide aussi. Elle ne se retourne pas vers la voix, elle ne bouge pas. Elle se laisse délicatement attrapée par les bras puis la taille et ramener en arrière. Elle laisse les bras l'entourer et la serrer sans réagir. Il y a un parfum, tenu mais présent. Une odeur indéfinissable mais son odeur préférée. Celle d'un matin de printemps qui cueille à l'aurore la rosée. Elle ferme les yeux, se retourne et se blottit contre son sauveur. Cette nuit il lui fera oublier tous ses soucis.

…

Il y a ce vent, léger, comme un souffle au-dessus d'elle. Mais pas un souffle chaud comme le sien, un souffle frais typique du matin. Un souffle de vie. Elle le sent dans ses cheveux, des mèches s'envolent. Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Les rayons du soleil se déposent sur ses paupières, douce lumière et douce quiétude. Les roses près de son lit ont un parfum délicat. C'est lui qui les lui a offertes. Roses et blanches.

Elle s'étire, paresse sous le drap fin, le remonte sur ses épaules pour se couvrir. Son oreiller est si confortable. Elle s'en éloigne pourtant et écarte ses cheveux. Elle a perçu le murmure d'une flûte et souhaite tendre l'oreille. C'est doux, léger, joyeux. Il n'y a que lui pour jouer aussi bien, pense-t-elle en battant des cils.

Enfin elle ouvre les yeux et le voit. Elle ne peut pas y croire.

- Désolé, je ne joue pas aussi bien que lui, fait-il avec un sourire contrit.

- Ca ne fait rien, murmure-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas entendu la différence, elle a cru que c'était lui. Lui avec ses longs cheveux volant dans lesquels elle se plaît tant à passer les doigts. Lui avec ses yeux de braise et l'odeur de feu de bois qui le suit partout. Lui avec ses sourires coquins, ses mains perdues sur ses hanches, ses lèvres qui aiment mordiller les siennes. Ce sont les lèvres d'une autre auxquelles il goûte à présent.

Mais la douleur n'a pas le temps de revenir qu'il faut qu'elle l'écarte de son esprit pour se concentrer sur les paroles de son interlocuteur.

- Je suis plus habile avec un piano, lui confie le jeune homme en déposant la flûte de son ancien amant sur la table de chevet.

Elle aimait l'écouter jouer mais il ne jouera plus pour elle désormais.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

C'est une question polie, douce, presque timide. Elle hoche la tête et il se pose délicatement sur le lit. Lui ne lui aurait jamais demandé, il avait l'habitude de prendre plaisir à l'approcher sans le lui demander.

- Tu penses à lui ?

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête.

- Ca va aller ?

Sa sollicitude la touche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… et pardon, pour hier soir.

- Pourquoi pardon ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

- Non. J'étais mal, tu m'as réconfortée.

- Je n'aurai pas du le faire de la sorte.

Il a l'air de s'en vouloir. Un peu.

- Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fait.

Ce sont des paroles sincères. Il tourne la tête vers elle en même temps qu'un courant d'air fait voler les rideaux violet clair. C'est la même odeur que la veille qui est portée à ses narines, celle qu'elle a qualifiée de parfaite et divine.

- En tout cas, ne va jamais sauter d'une falaise pour un homme, d'accord ?

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de sauter.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Il devine tout. Pas en lisant sur son visage avec des années de pratique derrière lui, juste en l'observant, en faisant attention à elle, en essayant de la comprendre.

- En fait, lui avoua-t-elle, je ne sais pas.

C'est à son tour de hocher la tête.

Elle se perd un peu dans ses pensées et les souvenirs de la nuit lui reviennent. Ses paroles douces et rassurantes, sa tristesse s'atténuant, les caresses délicates. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'on pouvait se sentir aussi légère et transportée avec un homme. Ce n'était ni fougueux ni passionné, mais elle avait aimé. Et puis il y avait ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Pas un nom de sucrerie ou de fruit, car elle n'était pas pour sustenter. Ni même un nom de fleur, car elle n'était pas pour décorer. Le nom qu'il lui avait donné, c'était un surnom affectueux mais qui respirait la liberté.

- Tu dois te préparer pour ton concert, déclare-t-il soudain.

- J'ai toute la journée, lâche-t-elle dans un sourire, le premier depuis sa découverte de la veille.

- La journée est courte.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et s'éclipse. Son odeur reste.

…

Elle est sur scène, elle chante avec ardeur. Elle est heureuse d'être là, elle se régale. La foule chante avec elle, c'est aphrodisiaque. Lors du salut son prénom est sur toutes les lèvres. Tamao, Tamao, Tamao.

Son regard s'égare sur la foule, survole le visage d'Hao, trouve les yeux rieurs de Lyserg. Elle se sent pousser des ailes. Comme un oiseau emprisonné qui apprendrait soudain à voler.

* * *

**PS : **Vous aurez noté que "l'autre" a de longs cheveux rouges et qu'il est très peu probable que Jeanne se soit fait une teinture... Je précise car déjà que j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai écrit un anti TamHao, si en plus il s'agissait d'un HJ je n'aurai plus qu'à aller dépérir dans un coin en laissant la place à Rain. (Mais ça c'est hors de question !)


End file.
